Love hurts
by blackblooddoomwolf
Summary: Most people dont relize that theres a face for when your going to kill someone. In that moment you feel it and as much as i hated it Hikaru would always now what it was. Murder rape sex and twincest
1. Love hurts

Okay guys tell me what you think. This will be intrusting all people who like Haruhi get the hell out. Now here it goes

Love hurts

Everything had gone back to normal. The host club had raised it profit ten fold. Much to the shadow kings delight. Haruhi had decided to stay in the club but as the first female host. The one thing that had changed was Haruhi I had decided to step aside to let her make me brother happy. But that wasn't enough for her. No. She wouldn't even let me be with him as a brother. We don't even sleep in the same room anymore let alone the same bed. She was taking my brother away from me and I could do nothing.

"Kaoru are you paying attention!" I jumped at the sound of Hikaru's voice.

"Oh sorry Hika." I mumbled. My brother glanced at me worried.

"Kaoru are you okay you seem to be out of it lately." I looked up at the girl who had asked. She looked genially concerned.

"I'm fine." I said curtly. She looked hurt. I sighed.

"Kaoru what did you do after the party last night." Finally something I could work with.

I blushed "Um we just...went home." I mumbled flicking my eyes away from them as my blush deepened.

"Kaoru why are you lying about something so beautiful." Hikaru asked catching on to the game.

"I-its e-embarrassing." I stutterer looking away from him.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru murmured.

I chanced a look at my brother, "Hika..." He grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Kaoru your so cute with that blush of yours." Are lips were centimeters apart. My heart was beating way faster then it need be. My blush darkened

"Hikaru don't say things like that. Its embarrassing." He chuckled. His eyelid's were slightly lowered but what his eyes showed humor like it was a joke and it was...for him. For me everything was real. Suddenly I wanted nothing but to get away. Away from those humor full eyes that never thought of me as anything other then a brother.

He must of seen how scared cause his eyes changed from humor to worry in the space of 2 seconds.

"Kaoru?" The words had barley left his lips before I jumped to my feet. I backed up.

"Kaoru? Whats wrong?" Hikaru reached for me. I know everyone was looking at us. I felt a pair of eyes glare at my back. I jerked away.

"Um...I need to go use the bathroom." I lied turning towards the door.

I felt Hikaru grab my wrist. "Kaoru really whats wrong?" I tried to pull my arm from my twins grasp. But he held fast.

"Let go Hikaru!" I said angerly.

"Not in less you tell me whats wrong!" He said almost exactly as I had.

"Kaoru." I stopped and turned to look at a very mean looking Haruhi. I froze and you would have to be stupid not to notice how scared I was.

She smiled sweetly "Would you mind stop hogging attention to your self. Hikaru honey please stop holding him back." Hikaru instantly dropped my wrist. It hurt to now he would listen to whatever she said.

"Kaoru really you are such a attention hogger. We were all doing as were supposed to do but you decided you didn't have enough attention so you did this." She said glaring at me.

"That's not true." I shake my head. Making it almost impossible to tell which twin I was.

"Why would you do that Kao-chan." I jerked my head towards my brother eyes wide.

"You can't possible believe what she said." I said bewildered

"I don't see why she would lie." He said coldly.

My twin, my brother, my only friend for the longest time...had left me.

I stared at the floor.

"Kao-chan." Honey looked up at me.

I looked up at the room slowly. Everyone could see it, everyone knew that they had broke something they would never probably be able to fix.

"If that's how you feel Hikaru..." I looked at my brother. He knew better then anyone what my face read. Cause we had held this mask since that maid left us. I no longer needed this world I had fond my own world. But this time Hikaru wasn't in it.

"Boss." Tamika was frozen but watched me like a hawk.

"I quit." I left.

**3rd person POV**

The door swished closed. Silence filled the music room. For a moment it was almost as thou it really was abandoned.

"We didn't need him anyways." Haruhi says and shrugs.

"What did you say!" Hikaru growls. He looked up glaring pain written all of the older twins face. "My brother. No. My twin! Just walked out of here not even trusting me. And its all my fault." Hikaru crumbled and fell to the ground.

"Haruhi it would be best if you left." Kyoya said coldly.

Haruhi stormed out in a huff. "You'll thank me." she yelled.

Tears rolled down Hikaru's cheeks, "I promised him I would protect him from harm but...but...oh kima."

"Hikaru." Tamika looked determined "Go get him."

Continued in part 2. Rate and comment.


	2. Cold stings

Hi guys sorry for the hold up. I. Hate. School. I decided that I was going to make the next part because someone was going to cry so here we go. Swearing you have been warned.

Cold stings

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" I ran down the hallway the prick of tears behind my eyes.

I swung into our homeroom to find my twin again absent. "Damn it Kaoru where are you." I turned on my heel and raced back out.

'Come on Hikaru think. ' I felt my feet pound on the marble floor. People scrambling out of the way no one dared to stop me. Word spread like wild fire. 'Think where would he. No. I Go.' Suddenly I knew back to where it began.

I burst out of the school. Not bothering to call a car I ran down the street. 'Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, My little brother.' The name swirled through my brain. I felt a familiar burning begin in my legs good thing I was the more athletic one.

I saw the familiar gates stretching open like open arms. I ran inside watching younger students dance out of the way. Some of the older kids called out to me. I ignored them.

The yellow building painted pink in the light reminded me of 2 years ago. My feet pounded through the school path knowing it by heart.

I ran out into the garden in the center was I giant fountain. Familiar red-orange hair stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Kaoru!" Said boy looked up. Fright lit up gold eyes. He jumped to his feet. I raced forward grabbing his wrist before he could run away.

"Kaoru oh god I'm so sorry." He tugged at my hands harshly. Anger crept into my blood and I held on tighter.

"Hikaru let go." He said coldly.

"No way! I'm not letting go until you let me talk to you." I all but growled.

"No chance in hell!" He growled. "Let me go."

"Fat chance." I drag him back inside. "Talk to me." I said once we reached my destination our old middle school class room. Empty for the rest of the day.

"I thought I made my point." He said coldly "_**You**_ made your choice, _**you**_choice Haruhi over me,_**you **_forced me away, _**you **_forced me to my limit, _**you **_played me, _**you **_made me fall in love with you even though you didn't care worth shit about me!" My brother's voice had slowly grown to an all-out yell.

Gold eyes glared at me.

It stung.

"You think I don't care worth shit about you." I murmured darkly. I raised my head to glare at now surprised gold eyes. "You are so stupid." I ground out.

I released his hand only to pull him closer towards me as I wrapped my arms around his back. "_**I **_did make a choice, to try and rid myself of inappropriate behavior for an older brother. _**I **_didn't choose Haruhi over you, I made a choice so that I would try and forget my feelings. _**I**_ forced you to your limit, shit how the heck was I supposed to now when you told me nothing. _**I**_ played you, how I just tried to keep things normal. _**I**_ made you fall in love with me…"

_**Kaoru's POV**_

"Guilty as charged." I stiffened. I pulled away from my brother's.

"What the h…" My brother's eyes held something I was too terrified to try and figure out.

"Kaoru I want you to promise me something." I nodded slowly without thinking.

He smirked "Promise you will always be mine." I froze as lips I had imagined my whole life eclipsed over mine.

"Kaoru I'm going to make sure no one ever comes near you like this but me." Gold eyes darkened farther with the thing I had sole earlier. "Ever."

What do you think? Rate and comment lemon in next chapter. Sorry it wasn't as long also a cookie to who ever can tell me what episode I make the setting match.


	3. Pains natural

Hello! *waves* I'm so sorry that I didn't update but schools a bitch (it doesn't help that I was nervous) anyways. This is my first lemon so be nice. Also thx's for the reviews they defiantly help me write faster. Anyways onward!

_**WARNING: There is rape in this chapter and yaoi those faint of heart do not read**_

Pain's natural

Kaoru wasn't stupid he knew what the older twin meant but that doesn't mean he agreed. "W-what do you mean."

Hikaru's eyes lowered as he leaned forward. He breathed lightly in his brother's ear. "I'm going to make sure that anyone within a 5 mile radius now you belong to Hikaru Hitachiin." He bit down lightly on Kaoru's ear causing Kaoru to flinch.

"What the h-" Kaoru's mouth was covered again and his words were lost. Hikaru snuck his tongue into his mouth before his younger brother could do anything. Mapping his mouth and causing the younger to moan. The younger blushed at the noise that he produced as he felt his brother's lips curve into a smirk. Kaoru became aware of a hand snaking up his shirt.

"What are you doing?" The younger twin jerked away before backing up.

"What do you think I'm doing Kaoru." Hikaru followed after his brother until Kaoru couldn't move any more.

"No stop!" the younger gasped as his brother continued what he had been doing. The addressed eyes narrowed

"Why? You clearly want this." Hikaru moved his knee between his younger brother's legs.

_**Slap**_

"What the hell do you think your doing? Stay away from me. I'm not your toy you can't do whatever you want. I hate you. I _**HATE **_you! I never want to see you again." Hikaru said nothing. Kaoru knew he went too far he wished he had just kept his mouth shut.

Hikaru looked back at him anger written all over his face. He slammed his brother against the wall. "Fine then." His words made Kaoru's blood run cold. Hikaru stepped closer pinning his brother's hands to the wall behind him. "I had hopped you would understand. But if you won't accept me then I'll keep my promise." He snarled and Kaoru felt cold alone knowing his dear brother had been pushed to far. "**No one will touch you. No one will dare come near you or I **_**will**_** kill them. No excuse no highway option. You **_**will**_** be mine rather you like it or not."**

Hikaru slid the hand that wasn't holding Kaoru's hands and slid it down to his brother's groin. Kaoru began to struggle trying to get away from his twin. Hikaru ignored him being stronger then the younger. He slipped his hand beneath his brother's slacks rubbing his brother through the cloth of his boxers.

Kaoru bit his lip and turned away from his twin. No this _**thing**_ this _**monster **_that had corrupted his brother. Kaoru felt his brother pull down his pants and boxers. "Stop." He begged hopping to somehow reach the brother he loved. But what hurt the most was that he lik-no loved it. The feeling of his brother doing these things to him thou he hated it and there was no love it was enthralling and the thought of anyone could see them only enthralled him more.

"Your mouth says to stop but your body says something different. You like it don't you?" He whispered before roughly biting down on his neck enough to draw blood. "The way I handle you so roughly. The way this feels so good even though you hate me. Slut." Kaoru yelped at the pain that raced from the bite but a sick kind of pleasure raced through him.

Hikaru tore off Kaoru's shirt and roughly tweaked his brother's nipples. Kaoru moaned without his consent. Hikaru attacked his mouth again his tongue forcing dominance over the other. He shoved the younger boy to the ground. "Hands and knees now." The older growled. Kaoru frightened did as he was told. "Good slut." Hikaru purred. Kaoru heard the sound of clothes being removed. Soon enough he felt something poking at his asshole.

"If you're good I'll be gentle...next time." Hikaru murmured. Pain god the pain was horrible it was like someone was ripping his ass apart. The shout of pain echoed through the empty classroom. "Quite now you don't want someone to here as do you." Hikaru pulled out and quickly pounded back in setting a pace that was nearing brutal. "You say you hate me but you know what I love you, I love you so much that nobody will ever touch you." Even thou he felt like was going to die and he was already crying he felt himself reaching his high. Kaoru roughly bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out but rather from pain or pleasure he didn't now.

"Let me hear you scream Kao-chan." His brother moaned in his ear this sickened him even more because he actually listened.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed feeling himself collapse as intense pleasure washed over him.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru growled out as he came in his brother. "Mine." He growled.

"I hate you." Kaoru cried out.

"I love you." Hikaru responded.

Okay first lemon I don't think a can write a single story without putting something like this in there good god I hope you guys don't hate me. *sigh* Review flames will be accepted thou I wont care keep opinions to yourself if there bad oh well.


	4. Fears grow

Hi. Um will I'm sorry work I'll try and work harder alright enough talk.

**Fears grow**

"Kaoru! Hey Kaoru wake up dumb ass." I rolled over mind still lost in the black abyss of sleep.

"Come on Kao-chan we need to go to school." I felt warm gently shook me to try and wake me. I did not want to move, not at all.

"Tired…leave…sleep…now." Hikaru chuckled. "Come on sleepy head."

I sighed and sat up, "Since when did you care about school." I mumbled dragging my body off the silk sheets.

Hikaru chuckled, "Since you said I would die alone without a good job." Hikaru grimaced and sighed. "I don't want to die alone." He said childishly.

Kaoru sighed, "Some times I wonder who the mature one is." I mumble slipping on my uniform. "Besides its early."

I felt his eyes on my back "The host club has a meeting." I tensed peering out of the side of my eyes. "And you're going Kaoru." Hikaru's voice had lost its cheerful tone.

I rubbed my neck where bite marks were still healing. "Why you don't need me you've got Haruhi. I looked down at the floor." I felt warm hands wrap around my waist.

He buried his nose in my hair and I felt the smirk from the night before stretch across his face. "I understand now-"He pulled me flush against his body; "You want her to die don't you. Hmm that can be arranged." My eyes widened I turned around in his arms. He growled but allowed me to turn.

"Hikaru what are you talking about." He smiled a real smile like when he was a little kid.

"Kao-chan do you remember when we were kids and you were picked on." Kaoru frowned and shook his head yes.

Hikaru's smile grew, "I decided as a child that I didn't like that they were being mean to you." That was the first time I shot the gun in my back pocket."

I froze the true realization raining down on me. My brother, my twin brother, my other half, the man I'd loved since from the very beginning, was a murder, a cold blood killer. "Oh kima-" I slipped to the floor and put my head in my hands. "Oh lord we are so screwed. We are so going to hell for the rest of eternity."

"Kaoru get ready we need to go." I stood and fumbled around the room getting ready. I turned.

"Hikaru one question." I said as I tied my shoes.

"Hai?" I looked up and stared Hikaru straight in the eye. "How many men have you killed." There it was the look from the night before right before he. I shuddered.

"23 in total, 14 men, 7 woman, and 2 children." I think I'm going to through up. I leaned against the wall, "I'm not the only one Kaoru."

"Children! You killed children!" Two tears slipped down my cheeks. I forced myself to stop. "Why?"

"It's not a perfect world Kaoru! People die everyday, in this world its kill, or be killed. Since that moment I picked up that gun and started fighting back against the world our lives changed I kill so that I wont die or I find you dead somewhere. If that means a couple innocent people die so I can get stronger or hell because I enjoy having power over them then who am I to judge. Who am I kidding I love it the way they think if they beg I'll give mercy. Or how it feels to know that in that moment you're at the top of the food chain I love it. I do it for you, people hate us Kaoru, how many people at school do you honestly think have some type of weapon on them. A gun, taser, knife, pepper spray everybody knows when the time comes down to it you need to be the one ending out on top. People want to kill us so I'll kill them first. I wont let anyone have you I'll kill them first. The host club, every single member excluding you is trained to kill. The host club has many missing guests how many of them do you think were killed? You cant back out as long as I live your mine no one else's you listen to me and I'll keep my act up you stray and I'll watch you kill my victims. However if you join me then the fun will really begin."

I nodded bleakly. Hikaru smiled "Lets go I'm sure Tamika will be thrilled your back."

"I just hope he doesn't strangle me." I said tiredly Hikaru laughed.

"Lets go."


	5. Blood Stains

Hey I'm going to be updating this story for a little while sorry for not updating Never Asked For. By the way the song criminal by Brittney Spears is how I came up with this story anyway enough babble.

**Blood Stains**

"Kao-chan!" Honey jumped at me.

"Kao-chan don't leave!" My eyebrows shot up into my hair line.

"Hai hai now please get off." I tried to pry Honey off which didn't seem to work.

"Promise you'll stay." I sighed.

"Hai. I mean only if the boss needs me." I turned my attention to the blonde in the middle of the room. The boy slowly nodded.

"Why'd you leave in the first place if you were just coming back? Do you now how hard it is to explain to our guests that you're leaving." Kyoya sighed not looking up from his computer.

"I guess I just don't really like sharing with a bitch." I mumble.

For some reason Hikaru found that extremely funny

As the teacher continued to drone on I could practically feel the murderous intent radiating off of Haruhi in waves.

"Kaoru please read page 673 out loud please." The old man was staring intently at Hikaru waiting. I swallowed my laughter.

"Sure tech." As Hikaru headed to the front off the classroom Haruhi leaned over.

"Today's your lucky day you get to die at lunch period." She whispered.

"Oh and don't try escape or I'll kill your brother too." I sighed "Alright lunch." As Hikaru turned toward the class I looked away I didn't look at him the rest of class period.

**Hikaru's POV**

Something was wrong that much was clear. Kaoru wouldn't look at me all through class period and he seemed to be in deep in thought.

As soon as class was over I found my answer.

As Haruhi left the class room she turned "Kaoru don't forget our plans alright." She turned and left. Kaoru bridged his hands and leaned against them, still in deep thought a frown set on his perfect face.

When everyone else had finally left he turned to me. Kaoru looked determined and slightly scared it was kind of cute.

"Hikaru I'm going to need your gun." I cocked my head my façade dropping quickly.

"Really now?" I purred, he nodded and held out his hand. I slipped the silver handle of the gun into his hand.

Kaoru slipped the gun and slipped in to the back off his jeans.

"I'm sort of entrusted what made you decide to help me Kao-chan." Kaoru glared.

"I'm not joining you Hikaru….its for self defense." Kaoru glanced down, "Besides wasn't it you who told me to kill them before they can kill me." I smirked.

"Exactly." My smirk widens, "Besides I wonder what it feels like." I felt excited.

'Finally he's catching on." I jerked his chin up and attacked his mouth he froze and I shoved closer. I pulled back, "Have fun Kao-chan."

I chuckled leaving Kaoru behind with the same clouded over look that I had.

**Kaoru's POV**

I turned toward my homeroom. I was jittery I was going to kill someone and I was looking forward to it. Haruhi deserved it the evil bitch. I'd finally get my revenge for her stealing my brother. He's mine and nobody else's.

I opened the door Haruhi was sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Thanks for not putting up a fight that would have been a pain." She jumped off the desk and pulled out a pistol and pointed it at my chest.

I smiled no smirked at her and I saw the flash of fear in her eyes. "I pulled the gun from my pants aiming carefully.

Her hand was shaking and it was kind of funny. I cocked my gun.

"Nobody steals from me."

BANG

**3rd person POV**

Kaoru dropped the gun hands shaking Haruhi dead slumped against the desk.

Kaoru fell to the ground staring at his hand repulsively and dropping the gun. Kaoru started to cry sobbing running his hand through his hair. Arms circled around his middle.

"Shhh its okay you did great Kao-chan shhh." Hikaru looked over at the repulsive mess that once was Haruhi.

"Come on lets go get you cleaned up." Hikaru braced his brother before heading down the hall calling out to Kyoya who stood in the hall. "Clean up would ya."

Hikaru smiled lovingly down at his brother. "You'll be such a good murderer Kaoru."


	6. Innocence Lost

I'm not even going to say anything other then this is from Kyoya's point of view.

**Warning! KyoyaxTamika not anything bad just saying that there in here**

Innocence Lost

I stared at Hikaru's back as he carried the newest killer away from the crime scene.

I sighed pushing my glasses up before stepping into the room. I smiled a little at the sight before taking of my jacket and wrapping the body up in the jacket. "Hikaru owes me a new jacket." I murmur shoving the body roughly out the window.

I then turned and walked around the school to the body. I picked up and threw it in the dumpster.

I turned back to the school heading to the cafeteria.

"You have 30 minutes to get ready for the announcement Hikaru." I murmur to myself.

I walled in to lunch room ordered and sat down by Tamaki.

"Where did you go Kyoya?" I sighed and sat down.

"No where I just had something to take care of." Tamaki stared at me for a while before turning back to his food.

"Kyoya you now you can tell me anything." I sighed.

"I now-" I looked at him "Just stay low." I could see the question in his eyes before he even said anything.

The bell rang.

"Let's go or we'll be late." Tamaki nods.

123123123123123123123

I copied what the teacher wrote into a notebook when the intercom came on.

"Pardon the interruption but the school is closing for the rest of the day. Ouran will be opened again Monday. That is all." The classroom burst into activity all asking what happened.

I sighed this was troublesome just when we had slipped under the radar.

I turned to leave the classroom a hand grabbed my arm.

"We need to talk now." His eyes were clouded over with something I know quite well.

"Tomorrow." I shrugged his hand off.

He growled before grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hall.

**Tamaki's POV**

"I said now." I growled tugging Kyoya to the exit of the school.

Cliff hanger yes I love writing these. More reviews equals faster updates. Oh do you guys want a Kyoya and Tamaki lemon


	7. Puppet's Act

Yo! I really wanted to update again after getting a really nice review from Silentrose4. Besides I've really wanted to write smut.

**WARNING: Sex, disgracing of the dead, and minor cussing**

Puppet's Act

Tamaki dragged me farther into the school with tense anger. He glared at the area ahead of us but didn't say a word.

In other words I screwed up some how and from the looks of it pretty badly.

I was dragged into music room 3 before shoved roughly on the ground. He stood over me looking like he thought he was fucking god at the moment. I felt a vain in my forehead twitch.

"Yes Tamaki?" I ask coldly. His eyes narrow slightly "Who." He demanded.

My eyebrows shot up "Haruhi." I state staring at him waiting for his reaction.

His eyes widened just a fraction before he went back to being cold. "I told you to leave her alone Kyoya." My name sounded so cold with the way he said it.

My eyes visibly widened before I lowered my head the sun light reflecting of my glasses so you couldn't see my eyes.

"Why do you even care Tamaki." I ask keeping my head downcast I wasn't stupid he was probably more dangerous then the rest of the host club combined and he was not exactly forgiving when he was angry.

"She was close to us Kyoya. She was important." His voice was slightly less cold but still stung like a knife.

'You mean she was important to you.' I new better then to say that thought aloud. 'What am I to you a friend, a lover, a fuck buddy? I didn't even now any more all I knew was I was a puppet on his strings. Pull the right ones and I'd do anything you wanted me to.'

"That bitch can rot in hell." I thought out loud.

Silence.

Nothing not a word said.

This was bad I'd screwed up horribly.

My whole body tensed waiting for the punishment of his choosing.

His hand slid under my chin lifting my face to look at him. His eyes had slid to half mast the cloud of lust and the other emotion I still couldn't identify. The cold was gone replaced with adoration.

I felt my heart stop as he smiled. "No let her go to heaven I don't want to deal with her in the afterlife."

He leaned forward searing my lips with his mouth. He shoved his tongue roughly inside my mouth forcing a moan out of my throat. He smirked before pulling me to my feet forcefully.

I stumbled and ended up falling on him. Not really paying attention he slammed me against the door of the host club. My head hit the door hard and I felt something warm drip onto my neck, but I moaned anyway like some cheap slut. Locking the door behind my back he bit at my neck sending waves of pleasure and pain racing through my body.

"F-fuck!" I yelled as a particular hard bite broke skin. He glanced up at my face concern clear on his face.

"S-sorry do you want me to stop." I growled at his words.

"Don't worry about me idiot I'm not some fragile bitch." He looked uncertain.

I roll my eyes before leaning forward, "Pull my strings daddy." I whisper and almost instantly feel his hands reach under my shirt as he went back to my neck. He sucked roughly at the puncture marks as his fingers scrapped hard down his chest, making a bubbly moan come from my throat.

"Damnit I knew I should have brought my knife." He murmured against my neck before pulling back and practically ripping off my shirt and I shoved his jacket off impatiently.

"Hurry up." I growl yanking my glasses off and tossing them not caring if they break or not.

"Don't order me around." He growled back biting harshly on a nipple. I hiss in pleasure grabbing the back of his head and arching upward as his hand lightly brushes over my groin.

"Someone's egger." He murmurs before smashing our lips together forcing his tongue into my mouth mercilessly pounding my tongue into submission.

His hand slipped into my pants thumbing the elastic of my underwear. I groaned loudly. He smirked against my lips before sticking his hand down into my pants grasping my cock tightly causing a loud gasp of pleasure to burst out of my mouth.

He jerked my cock and slid his pinky finger lightly in the slit causing my cock to start weeping pre-cum.

I gasped and wrapped my arms around his head and kissing him like it was my last time on earth. I bucked my hips roughly at his strokes.

I wasn't going to last much longer I knew. My hands fumbled to rid him of his pants.

He stopped. He stopped moving and a needy moan escaped my mouth. I gave him a glare that could freeze hell.

"I swear to god if you don't move your god damn hand I will personal kill you." I threatened. He chuckles.

Suddenly he whipped me around so I was facing the door and pushed my pants down enough so he could reach my ass.

He slammed into me with no warning causing me to cry out as pained pleasure shot up my spin. He roughly began moving his pace brutal and hard. I moaned loudly like a whore in heat before slamming back ignoring the blood dripping down my thighs.

"Damn Kyoya!" He groans throwing one of my legs around his waist driving in harder.

I moan loudly as he hits my prostate dead on. I slam back on his girth harder moaning loudly.

"Tamaki ah I'm agh so close." I groan out he growls and plows in harder wrapping a hand around my length and jerking in time to his thrusts.

His mouth crawls up to my ear "Come on Kyoya cum for daddy." I scream as white flashes across my vision.

He slams in once more before spilling his seed into my ass.

I slump against the door feeling blood and cum seep out of my ass as he pulls out. "You know I didn't kill Haruhi right?" I say struggling to keep up right.

He smiles lightly, "I know." He murmurs

So what did you think I personally thin its brilliant. Review! Review! Review!


	8. Nothings Boring

Hello! *Waves hand around wildly* I'm sorry I haven't updated I'm having to use my friends computer to update cause my laptop is toast. Anyway I'm in a good mood so naturally I must kill people. That's normal right? Oh fun fact I never use the same words in the chapter names and I always include something that refers to the name in the story. I'm going to try and make Hikaru act less OOC in this but don't forget he is insane so…yeah.

Nothings Boring

I fidgeted in my seat unable to on the teachers lecture. I twirled my pencil between my fingers with great practice before slumping in my seat.

"Is there something wrong Kaoru." I glanced up as the teacher looked at me with entrust.

"I'm fine." I sad leaning back in my chair slightly "But try calling the correct name the next time you ask me something." The teacher flushed and a couple kids laughed.

I sighed and looked out the window feeling Kaoru's concerned stare at the back of my head.

_Bored_

Sure I'd had fun messing with Kaoru after he'd murdered Haruhi but now I felt my own hands itching to have blood on them.

I sighed again and thumped my head against my desk. "Why do I care about school again?" I mumble.

"Because you need to get a decent job out of high school." I turned my head to stare up at Kaoru who was perched on my desk class having ended without me noticing.

"Oh yeah that." I banged my head against my desk. "I'm so bored." Kaoru giggled.

"How in the world could you be bored Hika-chan everything is exciting right now." I looked up at my little brother putting on my confused face. (The face Hikaru makes when Tamaki calls in episode 15)

"I'm still bored." I whine slumping against my desk

"Baaaaka." Kaoru grabbed my arm and tugged me up. "Well siting around doing nothing isn't going to help."

I sighed "Alright I'm coming."

**Kaoru's POV**

I let my brother take the lead as he went on about how boring school was.

Sometimes I wished I was as laid back as my brother I couldn't get Haruhi's face out of my head sure she was a bitch and deserved everything I gave to her more actually I should have ripped her apart from the ins- What am I thinking! Oh god what's happening to me this isn't normal.

I shook my head and suddenly I felt someone grab me and throw me into an empty classroom.

"Shh don't say anything." The room was pitch black and I couldn't see anything no matter how hard I tried.

"Who's there?" I felt fear leak into my voice as I looked for my capturer.

"I thought I said not to say anything!" The voice hissed and I felt a hand wrap around my throat and slam me into the door.

I knew that voice but from where. I scratched at the hand pinning me to the wall.

"Let go!" I choked out edging venom into my voice.

"I know what you did." The hand had loosened enough for me to breath but still had my pinned against the wall.

I froze, "What do mean." The man laughed coldly setting a shudder down my spine.

"You killed her and so many others." My eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" How did he know about Haruhi and what was he talking about others I had never killed before or after the incident.

"So your brother hasn't told you yet?" The man leaned forward and grabbed my wrist I jerked trying to get away from the man he was cold colder than a normal human being.

I felt the man slip something into my hand. "Don't be scared of it anymore." He whispered and I felt my blood freeze in my veins. "You are one of the 7 descendants of sin."

"What the hell are you talking about your crazy!"

"Am I?" Suddenly the hands were gone I jumped and bolted from the room.

I glanced at my hand and noticed I was still gripping the thing he'd given me.

It was a small white flip knife in the handle it had one simple word.

_Envy_

So what do you think review review review! Magic button is straight down.


	9. Secrets Reveiled

Hi! This is the first update of my summer boasting program Monday through Friday I will put up a story or chapter through summer I may miss a few days but I'll try my best thank you *bows* besides I'm interested in the way my story's heading (even though I don't have a plan past this point oh well I never think much about what I write) so enjoy. Also I'll get the sequel to What Happens When Kaoru Fights Back a.s.a.p.

Secrets Revealed

I watched the club with poorly disguised boredom. The Host club was busting near full with guests all mourning over Haruhi's sudden death. Several of the girls were crying and had run from the room but that never stopped the un-ending flood of mourners.

"Takashi." I glanced down at the little shota. "I miss Haru-chan." He murmured.

"Yeah." I said turning my gaze back on the club.

Noticing the sudden absence of a certain red haired first year I frowned. That's odd. Was he avoiding the club because of what he did? No even though he was new to killing he was smart enough to realize that would be suspicious so where was he?

"Where's Kao-kun maybe we should go look for him." Mitsukuni pushed off the wall and smiled up at me. "Come on." I nodded and we walked out.

"Things are going to be different now that Haru-chan is gone." The boy murmured and I nodded slightly to show I heard.

"Yeah." After that we fell into silence quietly walking down the halls like it was any other day.

When suddenly a recognizable mop of red hair came into view. The younger twin was staring down at his hand as though it had all the answers in the world before angrily throwing said object to the ground with a heated glare that could freeze hell.

He then proceeded to turn on his heel and march toward us. "Mori, Honey-sempai have you seen Hikaru." His eyes radiated obvious impatience.

"Hika-chan is in the host club but are you okay Kao-chan?" The red head didn't answer he just stomped down the hall toward the host club.

"Mitsukuni maybe we should follow him." The small blonde nodded and we set off behind the raging red.

And I just had to end it there the story just said stop. Okay? Okay. Now I'll update tomorrow so no complaints on the length. Review please. Follow the magic arrow.

I

I

I

V


	10. Envy's Green

Day 3 here we go.

Envy's Green

After reaching the host club we met an extremely interesting sight.

Kaoru had his older brother pinned to the wall while yelling something about not telling him something. While the elder was yelling back that he didn't know what the hell he was going on about. Tamaki was peeking over a chair across the room and Kyouya was in the process of trying to keep from killing the twins. Luckily the girls had left before Kaoru had made his probably dramatic entrance so there was no open gaping or obnoxious squealing from how close the two were.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The normally timid twin screeched.

"Tell you what Kaoru! What the fuck did I not tell you?" Hikaru snapped and I frowned.

"You should know you fucktard!" The younger growled.

"Well I don't Kaoru as much as I love you I can't read your mind!" The red head argued back.

"And you didn't even realize that you left me behind." The younger continued completely ignoring his brother as he yelled louder.

"Kaor-"

"ENOUGH!" Kyouya yelled before ripping the two apart. "If you're going to fight do it outside of the club room." He added and the twins nodded unwilling to make him any madder.

Tamaki had finally managed to find his pride and stood up before asking "What are you two even fighting over anyway?"

"He lied to me!" Kaoru's voice went up two octaves as he said this.

"Lied to you? About what!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"You should now you jerk." Kaoru yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Kyouya shouted. "Now Kaoru exactly how did Hikaru not tell you?" Kyouya asked clearly annoyed with the whole situation.

"Everything! My whole life has been a lie!" Kaoru shouted

"What the hell are you talking about Kaoru? Is this about the whole murderer thing? I thought we were passed that!" Hikaru screeched.

"No you baka it's not that about that but that conversation is still coming." Kaoru crossed his arms and his voice had returned too normal but this seemed even more dangerous as his voice seemed to be leaking murderous intent.

"Then what the hell's wrong!" Hikaru on the other hand just seemed to be getting angrier and angrier by the second.

Then Kaoru snapped.

"THIS!" With a flicker of movement Kaoru sent something hurtling towards Hikaru's head which he dodged just in the nick of time.

As a result the white switchblade embedded itself in the wall behind his head.

"Oh." Hikaru stared dumbly at the knife with dull fascination.

_Envy_

The blade was forged from pure white gold the word Envy printed out in gold cursive writing on the hilt. The blade was wickedly sharp and curved so that it would cause damage once inside someone's flesh within a small radius. The blade seemed to glow with wicked intent and as I watched it I felt a sense of jealous over the blades beauty wash through me. The hilt of the knife was fashioned into the head of a bloodthirsty dog with glowing emerald eyes.

"Kaoru." Hikaru's voice had softened the moment he saw the small blade.

"Why couldn't you trust me enough to tell me about me? Us!" Kaoru growled "But you can trust _them _enough to tell them." His eyes flashed green briefly before changing back to their regular gold.

"No Kaoru that's not what-" Hikaru reached out towards his brother.

"Don't touch me!" Kaoru slapped Hikaru's hand away. "Just please Hikaru. Leave me alone."

Kaoru then turned and left the room the knife disappearing with him.

"You don't seem to get it Kaoru. Do you?" Hikaru murmured eyes flaring a deep violet "I can't leave you alone Kaoru."

Wow Kaoru sounds a lot like my girlfriend in this (Bitchy and unwilling to listen) any who leave me a replay or I'll get lonely *wallows in self-pity*


	11. Human's Weakness

Um I was unsure if anyone wanted me to continue this so I was holding off until someone told me to continue I still have a poll on my profile for continuing this so please go tell me your thoughts.

Human's Weakness

I felt my heart pound as I sprinted away from my school I forced all other thoughts from my head other then moving forward and the wind as it slapped down on my cheeks. Colors flashed in front of my eyes as I ignored the tears of white hot anger rolling down my cheeks.

_Run, Run as fast as you can_

I burst through the front doors allowing myself a tiny bit of my speed to lessen after all if Hikaru was chasing me he would have caught up by now. Why do I even care? He can die for all I care.

Wait…what? What am I thinking? I love my brother…Right?

_You can't catch me or I'll cut of your head_

Oh kami what's happening to me?

I brushed off that thought in favor of running.

_Run, Run as fast you can_

As I ran I felt my thoughts begin to turn back to Hikaru though I tried in vain to think of something else.

Why didn't he trust me enough to tell me what we are? It has as much to do with me as it does with him. But he trusts Tamaki enough to tell him. I mean what makes him so special? Nothing! He's a dumb blonde idiot! Maybe if we never meet him we would be as close as we used to be…but then again if it wasn't Tamaki somebody else would come and probably put us in the same place as we are now.

_You can't catch what's already dead _

Why? Why can't I be the only person in Hikaru's life! I mean we grew up together we don't need anybody else right. Right?

No one deserves Hikaru. Nobody deserves him but me! He's mine not Tamaki's, not the host club and certainly not Haruhi's! So why does everybody have him but me?

Hikaru was hanging out with the host club, he loved Haruhi, he was taken by Tamaki and where am I?

_So come on all you bastards, bitchs and pets_

Yeah I'm here out in the rain running and he's not chasing. I guess I was right he loves them more than me.

So tell me what do you do when you realize the person you love is happier with someone else?

You kill them.

So that's what I'll do.

'_Cause I promise you ain't seen nothing yet_

Sooo what do you think? Tell me by reviewing also that little poem in the middle was something that just popped in my head.


End file.
